


Blessing in Trios

by robbierreyes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbierreyes/pseuds/robbierreyes
Summary: There are limits to their meddling.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oort/gifts).



They were something special, both of them. Both of them keeping a tight shared grip around their heart. Noctis was blessed, truly blessed by the gods. They had seen their gifts and they had taken it and with no second thoughts or regrets they had accepted them both. Well, it had not been that simple, but they would always say that it was.

It had started with Lunafreya, of course, their beautiful powerful Lunafreya. She was all gentle grace and love that had grown strong after years and years of communicating. Of crushes, of longing, of everything Noctis had loved her from the moment they had laid eyes on her all those years ago in Tenebrae. She was like home, and her strength kept they up like nothing else ever had before. Their feelings for Luna always seemed to be growing and adapting into new types of romance that evolved as they grew from blushing young child to sleepy adult.

Then there were their feelings for the other. For a boy who pretended not to know him when they met again in high school. Prompto Argentum was special in a different way. Prompto was completely new and all bright energy and soft kisses stolen in the back of the Regalia when Ignis and Gladio were in the tent.

They had been truly blessed in that department. For both of their childhood crushes to grow into something special, something more. It was more than they could have possibly asked for. 

But to bring it up to them was a different matter entirely. To try to bring them together all of them. It was an idea that he was fairly sure would go over well. It wasn’t like the two of them were not aware of the other’s involvement in Noct’s life. Luna had been the first person besides Ignis who had of course walked in on them.

It had not been nearly as hard a subject to broach with Luna as they had originally thought that it was going to be they had mentioned several times to her as a teenager about the awkward and sometimes overwhelming feelings for Prompto that had wormed their way into their heart. It’s not like Prompto did not know about his long standing and strong connection to his bride to be. 

Noctis wanted them to be involved as well, to share the special connection that they shared with both of them. The real thing standing in Noct’s way was probably they own awkwardness. They was too uncomfortable in their own skin to bring it up. Especially right now, with the wedding approaching? faster than their them could really keep track of. They would just keep their feelings to themself for now. Well, and maybe tell Ignis, but they told Ignis everything, so was that really such a shock? Imagine Noctis’ surprise when they do not have to mention it to either of them 

Prompto and Luna had begun to spend an awful lot of time together. It didn’t bother them, there was a growing hope in their chest that something special might grow between the two of them. When they confide this Ignis the response catches them off guard.

“Remember there are limits to your meddling.” Ignis sounds far more patient that Noctis had originally expected him to be. Noct nodded their head and flopping it their hair into their face. “This isn’t something that you can force. You may like them, but they have to grow to care for each other.”

“I haven’t meddled.” Noctis frowned at the implication that they would. What they did know about love, was that it an organic feeling, something that needed to grow on its own, and interfering with it with was something that could end and utter disaster.“I’m not going to do anything to mess it up.”

“I have faith in you, but I wanted to remind you.” Ignis’ smile made Noct’s eyes narrow. Ignis knew something that they did not, yet, and Noctis did not like that one bit. Noctis leaned forward, their eyes still narrow with something in between come on and distrust. 

Ignis laughed Noctis before finally continuing. “I know that face. There’s nothing to tell you that you won’t find out on your own soon enough.” 

Noctis finally grumbled out a soft, “I hate so much about what chose to be.” Before turning away from Ingis

Prompto’s crush on Luna comes to Noctis’ attention a little under a week later. Noct is fairly sure that’s what Ignis had been hiding from them, warmth fills their heart and just a little bit of excitement too. Instead of letting out the noise of joy that was curled in Noct’s throat, they put a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. They told him, that how things go is up to Luna, not them, but they don’t care in the slightest. Which was a lie, they did care , but not in a negative way. They were surprised to find out how long Prompto had had this crush for, though. “Since she sent me the letter in elementary school!” 

Noct had never heard this story and it made them a little bit confused at first, why would Luna send letters to Prompto. Had they known each other before? Noctis had been incredibly sure that Luna and Prompto had never actually met before and that was why Prompto had been asking so excitedly on the trip to Altissia if he could meet her. “What letter?”

This lead to a hurried and excited ramble about Prompto finding a dog in the street that had belonged to Luna and that was injured. How he had nursed the dog back to health before it had run away from him and back to Luna. Who had discovered Prompto because his name was on the bandage that he had wrapped the dog’s leg. “And then she sent me a letter, which smelled like perfume. Where she asked me to be your friend and I tried talking to you but I was embarrassed about everything so I couldn’t do it until I was hotter and that was not until high school.”

“You were a cute kid, what are you talking about?” Noctis shoved Prompto’s shoulder slightly. “You should have just kept talking to me in elementary school instead of pretending like we met in high school.”

It was Lunafreya that came to them next, fretting a little bit like a schoolgirl, which is more than she fretted when she actually was a schoolgirl. Well, she might have fretted more, they did only communicate via dog messages for like twelve years.So what did he actually know if she had been this embarrassed and cute about her crush on him all those years back? “This isn’t funny, Noct. There was never any guesswork with you. We were always going to get married. I don’t know about this. Stop looking so smug.” 

“You don’t have anything to worry about, Luna.” Noct lay on her chest, half ready to take a nap, but even they aren’t cruel. “If you just tell him, everything will go completely fine.”

“And how do you know that.” Luna puffed up like a very agitated bird. “We don’t know how he feels about me or how to go about asking him about anything. “like it.”

“He has a crush on you, so it shouldn’t be too hard.” Noctis was half shoved off of Lunafreya with an unceremonious oof only to be caught by her before they fell off their bed. “And here I thought I was bringing you good news.” 

Luna gives them an incredible telling off for not telling her sooner, in her words she should have been told as soon as he found out but he would not regret it.

Noct was pulled from their nap by a gentle shake. They blinked awake, groggy, what’s happening before Ignis pressed a finger to his lips. He dragged them all the way to the library before Noct saw what was so important that he had to be awakened from his nap.

Prompto and Luna curled up happily, clearly warm, and asleep in the library. Abandoned tea cups lay in front of them, along with a copy a very large fantasy novel, and several sandwiches. 

Ignis leans over to Noctis before quietly muttering. “Perhaps, they would prefer napping in your room more than they would enjoy napping in the library.” 

“I don’t want to wake them up.” Noct whispered. They were being completely honest. One, they hated being awakened from their own naps before they were ready and two, and far more importantly, Luna and Prompto looked incredibly cute and disturbing them felt completely illegal. 

“Noct.” The single syllable is was stern and Noctis rolled their eyes, as they heard Ignis patter away. They took a few steps over, considering taking a seat next to Luna and falling asleep with them like that. A dream he was aware that Ignis would squash again. Ignis would be so incredibly annoyed if he found out that Noctis had fallen asleep instead of getting everyone to move to their room, The result would probably be having Gladio come and wake up all three of them instead. 

“Hey guys.” Noct laughed gently kissing each of them on the forehead. It was Prompto who stirred first, looking wildly panicked for a moment at being caught. Noct felt his smile grow before mumbling out a soft. “It’s just me. It’s just me. Why don’t we move to my room instead of just chilling here?”

“Alright.” Came Luna’s sleepy whisper, before she stumbled up. Together the sleepy trio made their way very slowly to Noctis’ room. Prompto tripping over his own feet every other moment. Noct’s gentle laughter filling the hallways. All of them falling into something like a pile with Luna in the middle of firm mattress for a long afternoon nap. 

When they awakened with them first time it was something akin to magical. Noctis did not like the middle. Luna and Prompto certainly did. They would often try to rush into bed to try their best to claim middle before the other.


End file.
